Critical Care
by Jane Doe
Summary: G/S


CRITICAL CARE by Jane Doe 

THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE I JUST WRITE ABOUT THEM. 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

--Sara lazily stretched out. At first she was lost. Where did she fall asleep or more importantly when? She slowly began to recognize the lounge at work. Now when did she fall asleep? 

"How do you feel?" 

--Sara's eyes flew to the source of the voice. Gil Grissom sat watching her contentedly waiting for an answer. 

"Well?" 

"When did I fall asleep?" 

"About five hours ago. You were running a fever of one hundred and four. Not to mention you collapsed at the crime scene. Let me take your temperature?" 

"What? Where is everyone?" 

"Gone. Shift ended an hour ago." Grissom put a thermometer in Sara's mouth and took it out when it beeped. "Still high. I might have to take you to the hospital." He was barely two inches from her face. "How long have you been like this?" 

--Sara knew two weeks ago that this wasn't going away, but she ignored it just like sleep and hunger when it meant missing work. "I don't know what you mean." 

"Nice try but I have noticed the symptoms for about a week and half. I should have said something then but I didn't think you would let yourself get so bad. Are you going to tell me the truth?" 

"Fine. I have had it off and on for two weeks." 

"And you haven't been to a doctor yet?" Grissom knew the answer. "Why?" 

"Its just the flu." 

"The flu doesn't last that long Sara. Sit up you need to eat something." 

"I think I'll just go home." 

"No. Here I can keep and eye on you and make sure you eat. You need to eat you're getting too thin." 

--Sara's mouth dropped open. "What?" 

"I could count your ribs when you stretched just a minute ago. Don't lie to me, I know that you haven't been eating. And if you do have the flu then you have been throwing up most of what you take in." Sara started to argue but he silenced her. "Eat. I made you soup." 

"And why were you staring at my ribs?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't turn this around. You just concentrate on eating." 

"Is that a new crossword?" 

"Yes. You finished the last one." 

--Sara turned beet-red. She had been doing Grissom's crosswords for sometime now it was just a matter of time before he would find out. "I don't know what you mean." 

"You've said that twice now. I don't think it is working." 

"How did you find out? Did Nick and Warrick turn me in?" 

"No. I figured it out. You are the only one bold enough to try something like that." 

"It could have been Greg." 

"You are kidding right. With Greg's vocabulary, I don't think so." 

"Hey he is pretty sharp." 

"I am sure he is." Grissom's attention was again turned to the puzzle. 

"Soup is good." 

"Thank you I opened the can myself." 

"That's wrong." She said peering over his shoulder. "Its..." 

"Shhh don't want to know. Eat." 

"I don't care for vocabulary crossword puzzles; I like the number ones. Much more challenging than yours." 

"Then why don't you do them instead of mine?" 

"I can't find them. I look for them everywhere. Well I'm done." 

"No you are not. You barely ate any." Grissom looked at her bowl. 

"Come on Grissom, I ate something." 

"Not enough, besides your temperature is one hundred and three. If you go anywhere it will be to the hospital." 

"Its cold in here." 

"Its the fever. Use the blanket to cover up with and finish eating. I want the whole bowl gone." 

"How 'bout...no." Sara started to get up but fell back to the chair. Grissom grabbed her arm to steady her. 

"Yes Sara. You are weak. I am not kidding, eat or I will take you to the emergency room for an I.V." 

"I just got up too fast." 

"Heard it all before and don't care. Eat the whole bowl. Do you want crackers?" 

"No." 

"Fine. Not another word." 

--Sara didn't like being treated like she was incapable of taking care of herself. But she ate just so she could go home. Grissom wasn't very good at caring for the sick. 

"There done." 

--Grissom looked at the bowl, but before he could approve Sara went straight to the bathroom. He ran after her. She was in a stall throwing up what little was finally in her stomach. After she was done she curled into a ball on the floor. Grissom rubbed her back trying to soothe her. He couldn't believe she let herself get so bad. 

"Come on I'll take you home." 

--Grissom practically carried Sara up to her apartment. He could feel the fever through her clothes. She was sweating, yet she was shivering. Not to mention she was deathly pale. Once he settled her in her bed he immediately called a friend. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Patrick, its Gil. I know its late but I have a very sick friend. Could you come over and examine her?" 

"Take her to the hospital Gil. They are open twenty-four hours a day, I'm not." 

"She hates hospitals and you know the treatment she will get there. Please?" 

--There was a sigh on the other end. "Give me the address, I'll be right over." 

"Thanks Pat, I owe you one." 

"You sure do." 

--Grissom hung up and checked in on Sara. He remembered the time he found out she hated hospitals. It was during the summer she was working under him when she broke her arm. She had clearly broken it, but didn't want to go to a hospital. Well she fainted because of the pain and scared the hell out of Grissom. He took her to the hospital instead of a clinic and she almost freaked out. She nearly killed the nurse by shear annoyance. They were glad to send her home that day. Her arm was set and put in a cast in record speed. Grissom didn't know what she would do if she had to stay the night. Grissom sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Sara's wet hair from her forehead. She started to open her eyes but lost the battle. 

--Dr. Patrick Hawthorne knock gently on the door. He finally convinced his wife that he had to go to help a friend. That's was Gil Grissom was, a friend. Gil Grissom found Patrick's missing sister when the authorities could not, and he was a rookie. He even took care of Gil when he got sick. He owed a lot to Gil Grissom, the least he could do was help his friend. 

"Good to see you Pat. You look good." 

"You do too. Just so you know my wife wasn't too happy at all about our meeting." 

"I'll send her a card and a dozen roses." 

"Yeah and say they are from me. Well where is she?" 

"Back here." Grissom lead Patrick to Sara, who was now tossing and turning. 

--Dr. Hawthorne withdrew several tools from his bag. He got her blood pressure then decided to wake her to do the rest of the examination. 

"What's her name?" 

"Huh?" 

"Her name?" 

"Sara." 

"She is a looker isn't she. Beautiful. How long have you known her?" 

"Since that seminar I did at Harvard." 

"Oh. She's a bright one then. Is she the one you told me about?" 

"Yeah I think it is. But that was a long time ago." 

"Love has no concept of time Gil. Lets wake her." Dr. Hawthorne rubbed Sara's arm until her eyes finally opened. "Hello Sara, my name is Dr. Patrick Hawthorne. I am a friend on Gil's. He called me and said you haven't been feeling to well. How do you feel?" Sara's eyes started to close again. 

"No Sara I need you awake to talk to me. Tell me about your favorite season." 

--Sara struggled to open her eyes. The man in front of her was old and fat but had a wonderful face. Full of life and joy. He was dressed in an old black coat with his name embroidered on it in white letters. His eyes were captivating and caring. 

"I love the fall." Her voice was raspy and sore from throwing up. 

"Really me too. What about you Gil, don't you love the fall?" 

--Sara's eyes looked up to Grissom who had a worried look on his face. "Its my favorite too." 

"Here Sara I need to listen to you breathe." He pushed down the blankets. Her shirt was plastered to her body with sweat. "This is going to be cold. I am sorry, if you'll just bare with me." He lifted her shirt and immediately took notice to how thin she was. "How long has this been going on?" His question was directed to Grissom. But Grissom couldn't take his eyes off Sara. "Gil!" 

"Sorry what?" 

"How long has this been going on?" 

"She said two weeks." 

"Has she always been thin?" 

"Yes but not that thin." 

"She is still okay. I mean its not critical but she needs her weight back. Her chest has some wheezing in it but nothing that won't clear up after the fever breaks." Patrick turned back to Sara. "So tell me why do you like autumn?" 

"Season of change. I like the cool wind on your face. The trees change into beautiful colors. It is a season like no other." She tried a weak smile. 

"Those are great reasons. I bet at Harvard it was beautiful." 

"It was. Nothing like here." 

"Well Sara let me take your temperature and we will see if we can get you some medicine. We will have you nagging Gil faster than you know." 

--Sara's temperature went up back to one hundred and four. "Sara," Patrick tried to get her attention, "take this. It will help keep you from throwing up so we can keep some food in you." 

"I hope so." She said. 

"Gil let's leave her rest." He collected his bag and left Sara to sleep. 

"So should I take her to a hospital?" Grissom asked unconsciously biting his nails. 

"I thought you said she hated hospitals." 

"She does. But I don't care how mad she is at me, if she needs the care I will take her." 

"She will be fine. The tablet I gave her will help with the nausea and give her these every four hours until the fever breaks. When she wakes feed her, anything not too heavy. I don't care if she screams at you. She will have a repulsive view towards food because she relates that to throwing up. Keep her under the covers and warm. She will be okay though. You have nothing to worry about." 

"Thanks Pat. This means a lot." 

"Remember what I said Gil, love has no concept of time. Keep me posted on her condition." 

"Sure thing. Thanks again." 

--Grissom lead him out and then returned to Sara. She was once again sleeping. Sweat ran across her forehead as it dripped from her hair. Grissom pulled up a chair from the corner and watched her; all night actually. She tossed and turned all night. Grissom wanted to wake her but thought better of it. Finally her eyes opened about four hours later. 

"You're awake." Grissom leaned over and touched her forehead. "Still burning up though. Doc says I have to feed you. What do you want?" 

"I am not your pet tarantula Gris." Sara smiled. 

"No but you are my pet, for now anyway. Soup didn't go over too well, how about saltine crackers?" 

"Whatever." 

"You have to eat." 

"I know I heard the doctor. Which by the way, thanks for not taking me to the hospital." 

"Well I know how much you hate it there." 

"I didn't think you would remember." 

"How could I forget. You scared me that day." 

"I didn't know that." 

"You were unconscious." Grissom shifted under Sara's eyes. "I better go get the crackers before you fall back to sleep." 

--Sara ate the crackers with no trouble. The tablets Patrick gave her seemed to be working. She ate as much as she could, which wasn't much but better than nothing at all. Grissom never left her side. At one point he read to her so she would fall asleep. Then his cell phone rang. 

"Grissom." 

"Hey shift starts in thirty minutes. Where are you?" Catherine sounded more than worried. 

"With a good friend that needs me. I don't think I will be able to come in." 

"Are you okay Gil? Who's the friend?" 

"I am fine and don't worry. You are more than qualified to run the shift for me. Call if you have trouble." He hung up. It was so true that Sara needed him, so it wasn't a lie entirely. 

"Who was that?" 

--Grissom looked over to Sara, who was smiling. "Catherine. I told her I was needed here." 

"Liar. I heard you. She doesn't even know you're here." 

"You were supposed to be sleeping." 

"Sorry. You know you don't have to stay. I can feel the fever breaking." 

"I want to be here." 

"Thanks." Sara shifted under the blankets. "I hate feeling like this." 

--Grissom hated Sara feeling like this too. "Achy aren't you?" 

"Yeah. Did that doctor leave anything with power? My back and stomach muscles hurt." 

"Its from throwing up. The constant..." 

"I know how it goes Grissom I don't need a description." 

"Right. Roll over." 

"Why?" 

"You said your back hurt." 

"And?" 

"And I can help. Roll over Miss Sidle." He used her last name to let her know he was serious. 

--Sara did as she was told and he moved to the bed beside her. He placed his hands under her shirt. Grissom's hands were cold on her back and made her jump. 

"Sorry." Grissom gently massaged her back. He made small circular motions that made her whole body relax. Grissom could feel the tension leaving her body. Her skin was soft under his hands. Slowly Sara started to fall asleep. Grissom removed his hands from her back and pulled the covers over her shoulders. He went back to his chair and started to read another magazine. 

--Sara woke up feeling much better. She looked over to Grissom. He was fast asleep with a magazine in his lap. Who would have thought Grissom would care so much? She got up on wobbly legs and went to the bathroom. She needed a good bath. The fever broke and she felt much better. She didn't know how long she slept but it was rejuvenating. The water was hot and relaxing. Sara eased herself into the water. Every sense was alive. She could stay there forever. 

"I see you feel better." 

--Sara was startled to see Grissom standing in the doorway. A provocative smile reached her lips. 

"Much better. Do you mind?" 

"Not at all." 

"Well I do. Close the door." 

"Sure." Grissom closed the door. 

"I meant with you on the other side." She was beaming now. 

"Oh. Sorry misunderstanding. You should be more clear." Grissom just smiled down at her. 

"I'm sure." 

--Grissom took a seat on the edge of the tub. "Sara why do you hide your pain?" 

--Sara's attention dropped to the bubbly surface of the water. "Because I don't want you to worry." 

"I worry anyway." He took her chin. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" 

"Grissom you lack sleep and I don't want you to have regrets." 

--Without warning he leaned down and kissed her. It was the most charged kiss either one has ever gotten. The room spun around them long after their lips parted. 

"I have waited so long to do that." He whispered. 

"Why?" Sara could hardly catch her breath. 

"I was always intellectually attracted to you. Your mind works like my own. I thought that's all I was attracted to. Now I know better. I have always loved you." 

--Sara was speechless. If anyone were to make the first move it was going to be Sara, not Grissom. The same Grissom that was so locked up and distant with everyone was now telling her that he loved her. It was unimaginable, but it all seemed right. 

"Those are big words. How long have you been planning this?" 

"Since I first laid eyes on you." 

"That was a long time ago." 

"A good friend once told me that love has no concept of time. I think he is right." 

"Good friend. Maybe I should meet him." 

"You already did and he came to the same conclusion." 

"Which is?" 

"I believe his exact words were 'she is a looker isn't she'." 

--Sara laughed. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"No. I want to bathe then go to sleep. That medicine makes me sleepy." 

"Sounds good to me." 

"I didn't invite you as I recall." She was teasing him now. 

"I thought it was an open invitation." 

"I wouldn't want you getting sick." 

"It would be worth it." 

--Two days later Sara was feeling good enough to go to work. Grissom tried to convince her to rest but she was getting bored. 

"Hey Sara feel any better?" Warrick asked. "You scared us, didn't she Nick?" 

"Yeah Sara next time give us a warning before you collapse of a high fever. Good to have you back." 

"Thanks Nick." 

"I know you missed me." 

"Only your bad jokes." She said smiling. Grissom came in the locker room. With a small booklet of papers under his arm. 

"This is for you." Grissom gave Sara the stack of papers. "Now I don't want to see you touch another one of my crosswords. You have your number ones now." 

--Sara couldn't help but smile at him. "Where did you find them?" 

"It wasn't easy but the important thing is you now can leave mine alone." He smiled back at her. 

"Hey Gris. Do we have anything of interest tonight?" Grissom turned to Warrick. "Hey you don't look so good." Warrick said. 

"Yeah I think that flu must be going around." Grissom was talking directly to Sara. "I must have picked it up some way or the other." He was smiling now. 

--Warrick and Nick exchanged puzzled looks. 

"Well, see you in the meeting." 

"Right Grissom." Nick said. After Grissom left he looked at Sara who was smiling to herself. She gathered her things and also left. "Hey man what was that about?" 

"Beats me." Warrick shrugged his shoulders. "Wait you don't think..." 

"I think." 

"No. Grissom and Sara? Nah man, he probably just got it. I mean it has been going around." 

"Right. I mean Grissom and Sara, no way. Come on lets go, we are going to be late." 

"Right behind you." 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

THE END 


End file.
